1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a vehicle body structure for an automobile. More specifically, the present invention relates to a vehicle body side structure that is configured to absorb the energy of a side impact.
2. Background Information
Some conventional vehicle body structures have been proposed in which a strength discontinuity is provided in a lower portion of a center pillar having a closed cross sectional structure. During a side collision, the structure bends into the passenger compartment in an appropriate manner at the strength discontinuity, thus preventing localized bending at the middle area and the upper area of the center pillar. As a result, the center pillar is displaced toward the passenger compartment in a substantially uniform manner and the amount of inward deformation is relatively small. One example of such a vehicle body structure is disclosed in Japanese Patent No. 335781 (see, pages 3-4, FIG. 6).
In view of the above, it will be apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure that there exists a need for an improved vehicle body structure. This invention addresses this need in the art as well as other needs, which will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure.